The Cobalt Ghost
by MJCABOo
Summary: Legends and Stories recounted three things remain the same. Cobalt. Canyon. Death. these stay the same the rest is different
1. Pilot

The oldest story I know is the story of the Blood Gulch Blues about heroes who came together put aside their differences and saved the planet from two of the evillest men ever they've all but died now but their legend continues anyway.

"Hurry up Leonard!" Yang shouted at her brother who lying on the floor

"How 'bout no" came a moan from the ground

"Yang is Leonard still on the floor?" Ruby shouted down the hall

"YES I AM!" Leonard shouted, Yang sighed she just always felt something important was going to happen they were going to lose Leonard she felt as if a divine force had meddled with fate that night 16 years ago when Leonard arrived at their door as a new born. Leonard's full name as stated by the card that came with him in the cradle was Leonard Church, Yang loved him even though he was adopted just the same as she loved Ruby even though they are half-sister's, Leonard pushed himself off the floor and straightened out his cobalt t-shirt and started to get out his rifle and polish it "ok I'm up now" he shouted down to Ruby he turned to Yang "Have fun doing whatever you're going to" he said waving. Yang left on her motorbike and started heading off into Vale.

-Schnee Mansion-

Weiss was in her room reading the acceptance letter she was going to beacon she was truly content that was until she heard her Brother shouting "Son of a bitch!" followed by a large explosion Weiss looked out of her window and saw Lavernius flying through the air screaming, he smashed through Weiss's window

"You're an idiot Lavernius! You could've killed me!" Weiss screamed at her adoptive brother

"Hey it's not my fault that trouble follows me!" Lavernius retorted "so did you get in?" He asked

"Yes did you?" Weiss asked him while trying to page someone to fix the window

"Yeah I got in somehow I got my letter like three seconds after I put mine in they had a Classified document attached something to do with the old story of Blood Gulch and a whole bunch of people that'll be coming to Beacon that I have to meet… did you get anything like that?" Lavernius asked his sister

"No" she said flatly

-Blood Gulch 153 years ago-

"Hey" Simmons asked his friend Grif

"yeah" the overly casual Grif replied

"do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"yeah I mean it's one of life's great mysteries I mean why are we here is it **Some kind of cosmic coincidence** or is there really a **God** watching everything **with a plan for** _ **us**_ I don't knowit just keeps me up at night"

-present day- *Patch*

Leonard went down to the workshop and started working on this armor he came up with one day just poof and then he started building it. He was almost finished when he heard Ruby start walking towards the workshop he immediately stopped and hid his armor and started mock searching the room when Ruby came in with Crescent Rose in her hands she had several thoughts running through her head but then for the first time ever she saw Leonard in the workshop "What you looking for?" Ruby asked him

"Time" came the reply

"You building something?" Ruby asked

"I was but it's a secret so yeah I can't work on it while anyone else is in here" Leonard said calmly

"OOOH is it a gun?" Ruby couldn't help herself

"No" Leonard deadpanned

"OOOH TELL ME TELL ME!" Ruby screeched running around the room

"Ok I'm almost finished so you skedaddle and when I'm done I'll so you" he bargained Ruby nodded and left going to her room to undoubtedly start thinking about what her brother could be making. Leonard finished work on the helmet then went to work on the paint job using a spray painting most of it Cobalt blue he put on the armor and turned on the upgrades he put on it and let his semblance take control running the upgrades he stepped out of the workshop he could hear Ruby humming using enhanced microphones in the helmet he found in the scrap yard, hell he found the main armor in the scrap yard old and rusted he activated the invisibility system and snuck into Ruby's room when she stopped humming and rolled onto her bed he uncloaked

"Ah what the hell is that!" Ruby screamed

"You don't know how much trouble you are in" Leonard said in a Modified Voice

"please don't hurt me or Leonard" Ruby pleaded

"Oh please I am the thing Leonard fears the most"

"What would that be?" Ruby asked

"Himself" Leonard said popping his helmet off

"That's what you were working on?" Ruby said "How do you run the armor?" she asked

"Semblance" Leonard explained

"Didn't you almost not get into Signal because you didn't have one" Ruby Asked

"Oh I have one in fact I have many" Leonard Grinned

"is that even possible?" Ruby Asked

"do you know what a Multiple-Personality disorder is?" Leonard Asked

"Yeah it's when without warning you switch personality and when you go back you have no memories of the time spent out?" Ruby said

"Yeah pretty much" Leonard affirmed "I have around nine but I'm aware of what they do and can force them to stop each one represents a single emotion fun fact I have one that represents the innocence of youth its name is Theta and it resembles you" Leonard Explained

"How wait what Beta?" Ruby confused

"There are nine Emotions personified that can take control however they all communicate with one another and decide when I need to use a single emotion rather than lots clouding judgement" the oh of understanding washed over Ruby.

"Prove it" Ruby said

"ok" Leonard took a deep breath his eyes flashed Blue Then Green Then Purple "I AM PURE EVIL! ALL WILL TASTE OBLIVION!" O'Malley screamed his voice sounding like a comic villain he lunged at Ruby "Muhahaha You will be first!" but he stopped about a centimetre from touching her Leonards eyes turned a deep cobalt

"I am epsilon the Alpha aka: Leonard Church doesn't know I exist and still thinks omega is in control and he's trying to remove omega from murdering you but I have a message **'Church dies at the end'** also he is the most recent reincarnation of several heroes that have saved the world known as Leonard Church I am not a Emotion I am the memories of all the Churches throughout the last 150 so years I've been through ten different Churches I must go now" and with that Church's eyes returned to normal and collapsed onto the floor panting when he got up "I didn't hurt you in anyway?" Leonard asked Ruby nodded "So who'd you meet?"

"A really evil guy" Ruby Said

"Omega or O'Malley the anger" Leonard explained

"Also I met one called Epsilon"

"are you positive?"

"I'm sure he gave me a message"

"ok what is it"

"Church dies at the end".

Leonard fell down and didn't back up Ruby tried to get him up but he wasn't budging

-an enigma wrapped in a puzzle wrapped in a bagel (AKA Leonards Brain)-

Leonard woke up in a canyon he was standing on a cliff face he looked across and saw another him "that's not a target… that's church!" said a happy voice within the tank

"Yeah what's going on?" Church asked

"FIRING MAIN CANNON" the tank said

"Oh son of a bit-" Church was cut off by an explosion which killed the first Church

-A bagel that was once Mine but now is in a puzzle-

Leonard looked around and saw the world fade when it came back he was in a hallway and saw another him looking around when a weird thing came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head.

-the puzzle first a joke now a depressing thing-

The world collapsed again when it came back he was in another room It was cold and a big guy in armor was walking towards two guys one was Church who ran at the monster of a man and got sliced in the gut divorcing the top half of his body with the bottom.

-the enigma unrelated to the puzzle-

The world melted and returned in another canyon this time greener Leonard saw a black armor wearing guy talking to another Church the black one disappeared and the world started to ripple

-sometimes the puzzle is there sometimes it is not-

The world deconstructed itself when Leonard woke up he was in an office and several guys surrounded Church who was at the front he was saying something and then he shimmered and split and broke

-the enigma and the puzzle are not original-

Leonard woke up on top of Beacon there he saw his father and Church talking Taiyang trying to stop Church but he failed and Church fell off the roof of Beacon

-the bagel is original and flavoursome-

Leonard awoke in a small room a hospital and saw Church hooked up in the ICU a redheaded girl about 2 in age sitting on a seat while a blond who was beautiful walked over to Church and kissed him on the cheek and switched off the ICU.

-But the bagel requires substance that I don't have-

Leonard woke up on the roof of beacon again but this time it was more modern he saw Church standing between a girl with bright red hair and a woman with amber eyes the girl seemed to be having conflicting emotion Church pulled a lateral kick across the waist of the Woman he placed his foot on her neck Church pulled out a rifle and put it on the woman's temples and fired

-Yet the Puzzle and Enigma have no Originality-

Leonard woke up in his room he could hear Ruby Calling Yang he got up put his helmet got his rifle and started heading off to collect the others. He had a list of names in his head.


	2. Crappy Version

**AN: My laptop with all my documents back light broke rendering it unusable so this is why I haven't updated in ages however this will have severe consequences about 11 or so different stories have been lost and the second chapter to this so I have decided to take a NEW approach meaning that this chapter could be known as 2.5 enjoy!**

Leonard was sitting in the back of a stolen jeep with a blanket it had been three weeks he had found the first four they were prepping for Beacon so he had decided to meet with the others and tell them to go to Beacon. There was one problem more like problems specifically Felix and Locus who were currently robbing a dust store with Roman there were lots of thoughts flying around in his head, he got off the stolen jeep and got his rifle and decided against the armour instead going with a balaclava and black jumper with cobalt jeans he made his way to the roof across the road from Dust till Dawn.

He took aim and saw something that made him shit bricks his sister he decided against sniping he swapped his SMG for the Rifle and jumped down hurting like a bitch he strolled into the Store and reached for his gun and fired at Locus who rolled over a counter and fired at Leonard who dodged Locus's fruitless attempt at sniping which caught Felix's attention who rushed over shoving some of the gangsters

So this is what nature planned

A predator on the verge of death

They _**WILL**_ run when the sun comes upE1

Felix raised his Rifle and fired at Leonard who slowed time and ran towards Felix and Decked him in the face for causing so much pain throughout time for all the Church's he felt time catch up and Felix was sent flying into Ruby knocking her over making her aware of what was happening Leonard stood there and let omega take control the rage like tendrils ploughed through his mind he picked Roman and smiled at him and threw him into a wall breaking a hole through it Felix looked over at Locus "Stop the Psycho before he brings the building down!" he shouted

"Got it" Locus's monotone voice said

"Bring the building down?" Said O'Malley "GOOD IDEA!"

It was at this moment Felix knew. He fucked up

O'Malley started shooting the expendable black suited dicks and then started punching holes in the wall but then he stopped and a sudden burst of empathy caused Leonard to return to his base form and he retreated back into his jeep feeling content with what he accomplished


End file.
